The Crystal - Storyline
Detailed Storyline In a land long forgotten there once resided four rulers. Powerful rulers, they reigned supreme before a land of great prosperity. With their powerful magics did they rule in tranquility, their minds noble and just as they used their powers to give to the people of their land. And in this relinquishing of their power did their power overflow, their undevided unision in harmoney taking to fuse their powers into a single entity. A crystal that would harness their powers. Imbued is this crystal its glass containing the might of the four rulers. And with their powers dispelled did they still remain tranquil. However one of them, known as the Forsaken One, grew tempted, his mind wandering upon the combined power of the crystal and all it possesed. To do great evil but also great good. In his lust for this power did the Forsaken One claim it, braking the crsytal from its sacred hold he fled into the world, his power unquestionable until the other three rulers banded together to thwart the unspeakable power of the Forsaken One. A great war colored the sky as the four clashed, their powers combined like they once had been for the crystal. In their might did the three rulers defeat the Forsaken One, his body banished in utter destruction as the crystal was reclaimed. But with this unspeakable power, was it sealed away for its might too great, to dangerous to be lost to those of unrightious minds. A labrynth, sealed within its winding walls of golden forge was the crystal locked, to never been used again. Centruies have passed since that moment in time, the four rulers now passing to genrations long forgetting of their reign. Legends they have become, and like legends their reality becomes myth, none know what has become of them, only that their godly power is rememebed to be held in the legendary crystal. And it is this power that is still saught after by man, for the labrynth's golden walls hold the true legend, in living form, locked away within its intricate puzzles. Here, our story begins as King Jhonoly ventures into its walls. Where many have gone before him, he vies for the crystal, its might and power of good his blind image to propsperity. Bright, so warm yet streil, the polished halls stretch far in open walls, broad and winding. Golden, the detail of ancient art carves their bricks creating such unique framing, pillars even to the walls as they too gleam the surface of gold. It is in such a misleading display of bright hue are the most dangerous of puzzles held. A dead body, a carcous, it lies within the hall, its dried blood spattered upon the polished floor of gold. "Uuhh," an unclean reflection, Barden cringes to the sight of the body. All four motion to this quiziacal object, the king standing more boldly, his rightiousness supposed yet comfurting, "What could this be? Mordred? Do you sense something?" "Yes, my king, something dark, allow me a moment," the robed man, in lush fabrics known only to be worn by the high mage, comes to the foot of the body, a single detail speaking all that is needed to be known. A rock, for this labrynth is a ruin, he picks it up in the folds of his robes,flinging it across the body. And in its center swings a broad scyth. Cresent blade, it cuts once more through the corpse, causing both Bardan and Shalisa to step back at the sight of such a massive blade. And back into the thin slit it came, now with his suspection appeased, the high mage approached the syth once more. Triggering it, his magic, just as swift, as the blade swung a second, with nimble hands, time bends, causing the syth to freeze in its swing. "Let us go." Carfeul the four cross, the extended hand of the mage flalling upon safe crossing, restoring time as the syth returned to it fall. A broad door, it opens to another hall. "Okay we are now into Level 2," speaks the king, his sword tipped high as he looked to the walls, their intricate architecture hidding anything. "Oh, I don't have a good feeling about this." "Do not worry, we are that much closer to the crystal," emotionless words, the priest speaks, his mind causious like his king's. "Shalisa?" "I agree, we must tred carefully." A second hall followed by another room. Broad the doors echo as they open without touch, the room vast yet square in its image, only two door, its access and exit, are its focal points. "Mardred?" "I sense something here..." Uncanny, though he cannot put his fingure on it. The band of five enter carefully, another corpse there to greet their feet at the edge of a stepped center piece. "Another corpse?" Shalisa takes note. "Careful." Upon nearing it, the body moves, rising in a frightening suddeness. Five draw arm as the undead rises, its voice gastly as it assumes battle. "Beware!" Another, its voice echoes before its image seen. And another, more and more, they fall from the shadows of the celling. "Come on guys, let's do this!" A clash, led by the kings first strike, the corpses attack. A flood, to quickly they overwheml the group. But powerful, Mordred's might grew to size, engulfing the evil in torents of flames, baths of flooding water, shocked by thunderous storms of lightining. Light, shined eluminating in beams, waves, it shimmered, radiating in circular blasts as Shalisa moved to combat. Barden, in stealth and wit, twin blades cut through the masses his blades hitting from any direction as the Kings true sword swung, slashing and piercing in displays of sword work, puncturing the dead as he flung them across the floor. Demolished the dead fell to the powers of the group. But overwhelmed were, they, the lashes of the undead sevier, Shalisa lending her powers of healing as Mordred and Barden teamed to hold agains the wave. Until the final move was met, the last of the dead dispresed, their numbers driven back in utter defeat but as all returned only three remained where there once had been four. Into the second hall they fled deeper into the labrynth. "Shalisa, where's Shalisa?!" "Ah, they must have taken her." "A tragic loss." Summary King Jhonoly, Mordred, the High Priest, and Shalisah enter the labyrinth in an attempt to obtain the crystal, a fabled artifact which contains great power, and the ability to do great good or evil. The party survives the traps and enter the last room. They fight a powerful demon guarding the crystal. Everyone dies but High Priest, who teleports out due to Mordred's last scroll. Returns to castle. Funeral takes place, the Queen attends. Sasha watches and recollects. High Bishop opens tournament to gather recruits to enter the labyrinth and obtain the crystal. Isabel senses something isn't right, talks to Sasha. They then meet up with Cole, then Camden, then Wes. Go to end of line. Annah appears last and they sign up. As they enter the Arena's ready room, the friends talk to Bertha, Jhaldis, and Pettice.Talk and taunt. After the terms get picked, they have the first fight with Dinosaur. High Priest and Queen attend. The friends win. They rest. At night, Isabel secretly sees the Queen. Second fight commences in the morning. Dual fight with Bertha's team vs ghost. They win, and then rest during the night. Sasha has a dream, she talks to Cole upon waking. After seeing a light, they go to the castle and witness the Queen taking something from a mysterious person. The next morning before the third fight, Isabel breaks down, and is consoled by Wes. She recovers, and they fight the third enemy, the strange chain beast. They win, but Isabel notices the Queen was not watching. High Priest congratulates them, and they feast and celebrate. During the feast, the friends find out Bertha and her team won their fight, and they get to go into the labyrinth, too. They almost get into a fight, but the High Priest intervenes and prevents it. They sleep, as it is night. Sasha can't sleep, so she goes with Cole to the castle, and see Isabel with the Queen. She gives her the pendant, and tells her that she is dying due her depression over the King's death. Sasha and Cole find out that Isabel is the Queen's daughter, the only heir to the royal throne. At the next morning, the High Priest assembles a town meeting, to which the friends attend. He says the Queen has been kidnapped by Bertha and her group. The High Priest will now accompany the friends on their journey through the labyrinth to rescue her and find the crystal. When they go in, they traverse the trap rooms and enter the final room where the crystal is kept. They see Bertha's group with the stunned Queen. High Priest explains he paid Bertha to kidnap the Queen and bring her to the crystal room. Only someone of royal blood can touch the crystal from its pedestal without being repelled. The High Priest possesses the Queen and attempts to have her touch the crystal, and she moves slowly towards it. Isabel, angry, attacks him, but is unable to defeat him. Sasha jumps into the fight and rescues Isabel. Everyone fights zombies of the former people who tried getting the crystal, including Jhonoly and Mordred. The High Priest becomes distracted, and the Queen regains consciousness. She takes the crystal and attempts to destroy the High Priest with it. The High Priest attacks her, but Isabel, being of royal blood, takes the crystal and kills the High Priest by using her energy to destroy the crystal. As the labyrinth collapses, the friends teleport out, thanks to Wes. As they cry for Isabel, the Queen remarks that Isabel was wearing her pendant, and it shatters, saving Isabel's life. She comes to and is met with relief by her friends. They return to the city as Isabel is crowned Queen. Her other friends help her rule. Cole marries her and becomes King. Annah says she wishes to travel the seas in a grand ship. Wes replaces Mordred as headmaster of the Mages' School. Camden falls in love with Annah. Isabel talks to Sasha as they get ready for her inauguration. Sasha waves goodbye as Isabel readies herself to take the throne. She states, "I'm ready," before walking into view of her new kingdom. Category:The Crystal